


Dog Days

by foldingcranes



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Omnic Crisis, Hand Jobs, Injury, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/foldingcranes
Summary: [Kinktober 2017 - Day 4: Hand jobs.] “Jack,” Gabe slurs. To his surprise, Jack stirs softly and then turns towards him, now lying on his back just like Gabe.“What,” he groans softly, eyes screwed shut.“Can’t sleep.”(Gabriel gets injured and Jack takes care of him.)





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Kate and Kat for beta reading this!

Gabriel gets his leg blown to hell a week after getting married.

They’ve been sent to destroy an Omnium in what’s left of Antigua Guatemala and help evacuate the refugees to the frontier that leads to Mexico. It’s the middle of the fucking summer, they’ve been shooting robots for three days, sunburnt and dehydrated, too dizzy thanks to the sticky heat to even feel hunger. Too exhausted to even care, he makes the mistake of leaving his left flank open and gets shot three times in the leg.

Three fucking times.

Looking at the world from the ground, soon past the point of pain, he can feel himself going into shock almost immediately, his whole body stone cold.  Everything has turned into blurry shapes in front of his eyes and there’s something sticky and nauseatingly warm underneath him. Blood and piss, he guesses. Or something. He’s not foolish enough to not piss himself in fear after getting shot fucking blasted.

Gabriel blinks a couple of times. Now there are hands cradling his head, slapping his cheeks. He still can hear the sound of laser guns shooting through the air, the frantic screaming. He thinks he hears Jack call his name and it makes him think of the ring on his finger and how fucking pissed he is about not getting leave for a proper honeymoon.

Some people go to Punta del Este and chill, Jack and him get to fight in the robot apocalypse.

“Don’t you dare,” Jack’s shaky voice grounds him. “Don’t you fucking dare close your eyes. Help is coming, Gabe, I swear to fucking God—“

The last thing he thinks before losing consciousness is that the terror in Jack’s voice is one of the scariest things he has heard.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel drifts in and out of consciousness. He thinks he remembers flashes and bits. Torbjorn talking shit about some soccer match, sitting on the only couch in the hospital room. Reinhardt reading a novel out loud, voice booming inside the room. Ana knitting some… shapeless blue atrocity that Jack probably will wear for her with gusto.

 

Jack is always there. Gabriel knows this because there’s no one who snores like his husband. He’s been making tractor noises in his sleep since he broke his nose headbutting an Omnic two years ago.

Eventually, when he’s more lucid and his limbs more obedient, Gabriel clumsily pets Jack’s dumb blond head and then goes back to sleep. It’s enough to reassure him.

When he’s released from medical care, he’s told he spent four days in an induced coma. The wounds almost too much even for his enhanced body: if it weren’t for SEP, he would have lost his legs. He’s sent back to their temporary headquarters in the outskirts of Antigua with a full leg cast and a sack of painkillers strong enough to knock out a lion.

Jack carries him to bed the same way he carried him out of the battlefield when he got shot. Settles him comfortably on the bed, and fluffs his pillows for him. When Gabriel complains about hating bedrest, Jack shoots him a menacing look and points at him with an accusatory finger.

“You were careless,” he grumbles. “Now you get to suffer the consequences.”

He’s cranky with exhaustion and worry, but sets alerts to remind Gabriel to take his medicine and makes him heartfelt meals that help soothe the feelings of isolation and anxiety that fill Gabriel when he’s confined to his bed while everyone he loves is out there risking their asses. Painkillers help with the ache in his leg, but make his thoughts fuzzy and encase him in a timeless fog. Since he hates feeling like his brain has been muddled with, hates feeling confused and lost, he tries to go a day without them.

Jack counts his pills, knows immediately what’s up, makes him take his medicine and doesn’t talk to him for the entire day, not even when they go to bed side by side. He turns his back towards Gabriel without even saying good night.

Well, isn’t he petty.

Gabriel goes to sleep grumpy and sticky hot with sweat, cursing the lack of AC and how stupidly lethargic the pain meds make him feel. He wakes up in the middle of the night, sweating like a pig and suffocated with warm, clothes clinging to his skin uncomfortably.

He’s also hard, and he’s almost sad he couldn’t remember what was he dreaming about.

The room is dark, the window is open but no wind gets in, and the air is humid and heavy. He’s lying on his back, the way he’s been resting every single day since he came back from the hospital. Jack’s softly snoring at his side, back still turned towards him.

“Jack,” Gabe slurs. To his surprise, Jack stirs softly and then turns towards him, now lying on his back just like Gabe.

“What,” he groans softly, eyes screwed shut.

“Can’t sleep.”

“Did you take your meds?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am,” Gabriel huffs. “I’m not a kid, c’mon.” Jack reaches clumsily for him and his big hand lands over Gabriel’s navel, resting there. “Can’t sleep. Too keyed up. Too fucking hot.”

“Mmm,” Jack’s hand goes lower as Gabriel stares at him, marveling at how soft Jack looks under the moonlight, even if sleep doesn’t manage to relax him properly. Jack’s fingertips graze the waistband of Gabriel’s boxers and he grabs his hand to guide him even lower, until Jack’s hot palm is lying on top of his hard dick. “Oh,” Jack says, sleepily. “You’re hard.”

“Yeah,” Gabriel watches as Jack opens two bleary eyes and settles closer to him. “Give me a kiss.”

Jack’s quick to obey, and it’s clear to him that the poor man is too sleepy to function properly, but he kisses Gabriel sloppily and open mouthed, sucking at the corner of his mouth and his lower lip as he squeezes his dick and starts stroking. Gabriel throws his head back, arching his back a little. Jack grabs his hard length, inviting him to fuck his fist. Plays Gabriel just the way Gabriel likes it when he’s like this: slow and sweet, thumbing the tip and squeezing the right way, until he’s coming on Jack’s hand, painting his fingers in white, orgasm slow paced and gentle, like stepping in tepid water.

Jack throws him a dopey smile, then raises his hand to his face and licks Gabriel’s come off from his fingers looking at him dead in the eye.

“Fuck,” Gabriel pants. “That’s so fucking hot.”

His cock twitches at the sight. Jack finishes being a tease, cleans Gabriel with the edge of a sheet and tucks him back inside his pants. When he’s done, he yawns and nuzzles Gabriel’s shoulder.

“Go the fuck to sleep.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm here!](https://twitter.com/foldingcranes/)
> 
>  
> 
> This is the final fic of my Kinktober, because I promised myself to write one fic per week. It was really fun doing this for the first time! I really thought that I wouldn't make it so maybe I'll drop some more Kinktober ficlets in the future.


End file.
